Kitsune Love
by Chipchip37
Summary: Naruto beats Sasuke in the Valley of the end, and is transported to the world of digimon tamers. I don't own the story. All credit goes to Luis D. Wolf.
1. Mi Nuevo Hogar

**DISCLAIMER:** **Yo no poseo ningún crédito con respecto a esta historia. Todo el Credito y Reconocimiento pertenece a Luis D. Wolf. Al igual que esta Historia.**

* * *

 **Cap 1 Mi nuevo hogar.**

Era una tarde catastrófica en la plaza de shinjuku cuando 4 niños en compañía de 4 criaturas enfrentaban a otra criatura de aspecto difícil de describir ya que emanaba una energía rojiza y salían criaturas robóticas de ella.

?: "Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado Gallantmon(Takato)." Dijo un ser robótico con cara de conejo.

Gallantmon: "No te preocupes Megagargomon (Henry), necesito que tú y Sakuyamon (Rika) ataquen a distancia mientras Justimon (Ryo) y yo atacamos de frente." Explico el guerrero de blanca armadura.

Sakuyamon: "Takato."

Gallantmon: "Si Rika?"

Sakuyamon: "Ten cuidado por favor."

Gallantmon: "No te preocupes Rika lo tendré."

 **Mientras nuestros niños elegidos libraban esa batalla en un lugar muy lejano**

Un moreno deformado y un rubio con furia evidente se atacaban mutuamente, el moreno por desertar de la aldea que según él solo le alejaba de su camino de vengador y el rubio por regresar a su ¨hermano¨ al buen camino todo por la estúpida promesa que le hizo a cierta chica de pelo rosa que miraba preocupada el horizonte donde ya se dirigían ella a convencer a Sasuke y Kakashi ayudar al alumno que admiraba porque a pesar del odio que le demostraba la aldea nunca se rindió.

Sasuke: "Vaya dobe, has mejorado un poco con la ayuda de ese Sanin."

Naruto: "¿Estás dispuesto a volver por las buenas o tendré que noquearte teme?"

Sasuke: "Por favor ¿tu lastimarme? No me hagas reír."

Naruto: "Esta bien. Tú lo quisiste."

Sasuke: "Es hora de ver quién es el mejor de todos."

Naruto apareció un clon que le ayudaba tomar el Chakra necesario para crear una bola de energía mientras el moreno juntaba Chakra en su mano, donde comenzaron a aparecer muchos rayos.

 **Un poco cerca de ahí.**

Kakashi: "Maldición. Sus Chakras están por los cielos tengo que apresurarme."

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun, ya voy."

 **Con Naruto Y Sasuke:**

Naruto/Sasuke: "Rasengan/Chidori."

Kakashi: "Maldición llegamos muy tarde."

Sakura: "(preocupada) Naruto." _(Pensado)_ _¿Por que grite Naruto? ¿Acaso me preocupo por el?_

Al llegar vieron a Sasuke inconsciente y Naruto parado con dificultad.

Kakashi: "Naruto ¿Estás bien?"

Naruto: "Claro… Sakura-chan cumplí mi promesa." Cayó desmayado.

Sakura: "Gracias Naruto."

 **Mientras los niños elegidos.**

?: "VAMOS, DEBEN RENDIRSE. LAS CRITURAS HUMANAS SOLO SON UN ERROR EN EL PROGRAMA."

Gallantmon: "Por favor ¿crees que esas palabras que dices son ciertas? Tus palabras son erróneas, todos los digimon y seres vivos tienen el derecho de vivir."

?: "Yo jamás me equivoco y para demostrártelo también dejare que mis pequeños conquisten otros lugares." Estiro su brazo haciendo algo que jamás esperaron. El brazo creo un agujero en donde se miraba un extenso valle con 4 personas.

Kakashi: "(impresionado) ¿Qué es eso?"

Sakura: "Demonios ¿de dónde vino ese brazo?"

Kakashi: "Sakura. Llévate a Naruto y a Sasuke yo detendré esta cosa."

Sakura: "¿pero Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi: "(molesto) Sakura no me cuestiones."

Sakura: "Kyaaaaa auxilio." fue atrapada por el gran brazo que apareció.

Kakashi: "Sakura!"

Entonces nomas se miró como una silueta naranja a gran velocidad impactaba un fuerte golpe al gran brazo.

?: "aaaa estúpida criatura yo me encargare de ti."

Naruto: "Si tocas a mi familia te mato."

Entonces se mostró ante los ninjas una gran cara morada.

?: "Ahí estas, no sé qué tipo de energía te rodea pero tú me servirás para ganar esta guerra donde la tecnología ganara."

Naruto se arrojó contra la bestia a ese agujero donde estaba el brazo. Cuando la bestia saco el brazo del agujero cuando Naruto entro, el agujero se cerró.

Sakura: "Naruto!"

Kakashi: "Maldición lo hemos perdido."

Sakura: "Yo tuve la culpa, Kakashi sensei por pedirle a Naruto que trajera a esta basura."

Kakashi: "No te preocupes Sakura que ya recibirá su castigo."

Así se fueron los dos ninjas a dar la noticia de que el Uchiha había vuelto, pero que el ¨demonio¨ (como llamaban al rubio) había desaparecido. Claro escondiendo como desapareció, no querían alarmar a los habitantes diciendo que de un agujero salió un brazo que los ataco y se llevó a Naruto.

 **Mientras en la otra batalla.**

Gallantmon: "Esperen ¿qué hace un humano aquí?"

Megagargomon: "¿Dijiste un humano Takato?"

Naruto: "tú vas a morir por a ver atacado a Sakura-chan."

?: "Esta energía es temible."

Los Tamers miraban con asombro como al chico lo rodeaba una energía Naranja.

Gallantmon: "Iré a ayudarlo. El Delipa es muy fuerte."

Justimon: "Te acompaño."

Gallantmon: "No. Debes ayudar aquí."

Naruto: "Rasengan." Esa bola de energía golpeo a la criatura asiéndola caer.

Sakuyamon: _(pensando) Interesante. Este chico es muy bueno._ Pero cuando no se dio cuenta, unos tentáculos tenían a Sakuyamon. Sin su armadura, solo la maya negra y la máscara. "(grito) Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Justimon: "Rikaaaa!"

Naruto volteo y vio a la chica de maya negra en el cuerpo y pelo blanco ser atrapada por un tentáculo enorme.

Naruto: "Maldición. Debo salvarla." paso lo más rápido que dejo atrás a Justimon petrificado con la velocidad que llevaba el rubio.

Justimon: "Es rápido, ¿más rápido que yo?"

Naruto se movió lo más rápido que pudo, sacando un Kunai que envolvió en Chakra rojo y corto el tentáculo.

Naruto: "¿Está bien?"

Sakuyamon: "Si gracias."

Naruto: "Bueno debo destruir estas cosas. Kitsune-chan nos veremos después."

Cuando Naruto se alejó, 4 poderosas criaturas se hicieron presentes frente a los niños elegidos, ya que sentían una energía nada común en su mundo.

?: "No se preocupen niños elegidos."

Megagargomon: "Son las bestias sagradas."

Azulongmon: "Ese chico que lucha, el de manto naranja es muy poderoso. Pero no le teman, no siento oscuridad en su interior." (Dragón de viento con cadenas en el cuerpo)

Delipa: "Jajaja son solo unas basuras sin sentido. Jamás podrán derrotarme, soy superior."

Naruto: "Hablas de superioridad, eso que dices es solo una mentira."

Gallantmon: "Espera chico, no ataques de esa manera."

Naruto: "Rasengan!."

?: "(Naru-chan debes de pensar las cosas más claramente)"

Naruto: "De que hablas kyuubi."

Kyuubi: "(De que estoy preocupada por ti, vinimos a este lugar desconocido y no sabremos como volver.)"

Naruto: "Quédate tranquila que una vez que termine con este monstruo nos quedaremos a vivir aquí, Donde nadie podrá molestarnos y tratarnos como nos trataban en Konoha."

Kyuubi: "(¿Estás diciendo que no planeabas volver Naru-chan?)"

Naruto: "Así es, planeaba quedarme en algún lugar donde yo no sea tratado como basura."

Kyuubi: "Bueno es tu decisión Naru-chan ahora tienes acceso a mi Chakra para acabaron esa cosa y vivir felices."

Naruto: "Gracias Ka-san."

Kyuubi: "Ahora mi pequeño Naruto ataca a esa cosa junto con ese guerrero para comenzar nuestra nueva vida felices.

Naruto: "Oye tú."

Gallantmon: "¿Que se te ofrece chico?"

Naruto: "Ataquemos juntos para destruir a esta bestia."

Gallantmon: "Interesante propuesta. Está bien, hagámoslo chico."

Así ambos guerreros comenzaban a cargar sus ataques más poderosos.

Delipa: "No lo permitiré." Se arrojó sobre ellos.

Naruto: "Rasengan."

Gallantmon: "Eliseo Final!"

Hubo una gran explosión que atrajo la atención de las bestias sagradas.

Azulongmon: "Niños elegidos, este chico que acaba de entrar a esta dimensión no es malo ni tampoco la criatura en su interior."

Ebonwumon: "Si no me equivoco es un pariente lejano de nosotros." (Tortuga gigante de con un árbol en el caparazón y dos cabezas de dinosaurio.)

Zhuqiaomon: "Eso es verdad, es una bijuu." (Fénix)

Justimon: "¿Qué es un bijuu?"

Azulongmon: "Los bijuu son dioses tratados como demonios y son encerrados en una persona por su gran poder destructivo. Sakuyamon necesitamos que liberes a la bijuu que está en el interior del chico."

Sakuyamon: "Está bien." Se comenzó a preparar y lanzo un ritual de purificación hasta nuestro amigo rubio. "(Grito) Koungoukai Mandara."

Al haber hecho el ataque dirigido a Naruto, que nunca se dio cuenta que el sello fue eliminado, su Chakra fluía con mayor estabilidad dándole más fuerza en sus ataques, pero ocurrió un efecto secundario que noto Kyuubi al momento de ser liberada.

Megagargomon: "Esperen ¿quieren decir que además de la dimensión del digimundo todavía hay otros?"

Azulongmon: "Así es joven Wong. Existen muchas dimensiones."

Baihumon: "Parece que es Kyuubi no Youko."

Sakuyamon: "¿Y entonces que debemos hacer con el chico?"

Zhuqiaomon: "No lo dejen solo."

Baihumon: "Así es. El lugar del que vienen los bijuu es un lugar muy cruel, ya que sus portadores siempre son maltratados por la gente y nunca reciben cariño."

Azulongmon: "Confió en ustedes, niños elegidos, para que nuestro huésped reciba un poco de alegría del cual me imagino no ha recibido en años. Una cosa más, los bijuu pueden cambiar a su forma humana no se sorprendan que el chico les diga que la persona que no se separa de él sea algún familiar de él."

Todos: "Entendido"

Mientras ambos ataques golpearon al Delipa el ataque de Gallantmon lo partió mientras que el último Rasengan de Naruto lo destruyo por completo, causando la liberación de Juri quien callo en brazos de Gallantmon. Cuando toco piso se desapareció la digievolución, apareciendo Juri en brazos de Takato.

Takato: "Hola Juri."

Juri: "Hola Takato."

?: "Takato!"

Takato: "Hola chicos."

Rika: "¿Dónde está el chico de Naranja?"

Takato: "Eh cierto. No lo eh visto desde que me ayudo."

Juri: "Tenemos que buscarlo."

Mientras bajo unos escombros alguien se movía.

Naruto: "au. Creo que los golpes de Sakura-chan están volviéndose más fuertes."

Kyuubi: "Jejeje. Tranquilo Naru-chan ya todo está bien." Al lado de Naruto estaba una chica de pelo rojo que llegaba a las rodillas, tenía unas orejas de zorro en la cabeza, ojos color rojo sangre, de figura muy hermosa, piernas blancas largas y toreadas, vestía un Kimono negro sin mangas que dejaba ver sus muy definidos pechos y llegaba a media pierna en el cual tenía una abertura que mostraba ambas piernas, llevaba una Katana en la cintura y dejaba una cola de zorro a la vista.

Naruto: "Ka-san."

Kyuubi: "Shhh. tranquilo mi Naru-chan, tienes que descansar. "Así llevo al rubio bajo un árbol en el parque más cercano y lo recostó en su regazo.

 **Mientras los Tamer.**

Rika: "¿Lo encontraron?"

Takato: "No. Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra."

Ryo: "Vaya Rika, no sabía que ya habías olvidado que estabas enamorada de mí."

Rika: "cállate. Nunca me enamoraría de un patán como tú."

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando escucharon que alguien susurraba una canción de cuna.

 _Lacrimosa Dies Illa_

 _Qua Resurget Ex Favilla_

 _Judicandus Homo Reus_

 _Hiue Ergo Parce Deus_

 _Pie Jesu Domine._

 **Con los tamers**

Rika: "Canta muy hermoso."

Kenta: "Waaaaaaa. Es muy linda la canción."

Hirokazu: "Eso es verdad."

Takato: "Su voz es muy linda, y el chico se ve muy descansado."

Henri: "Esto aún me intriga. Como es que esa mujer lo tiene así, a menos que.."

Terriermon: "¿Qué piensas Henri?"

Henri: "tal vez ella es Kyuubi, la diosa de la que nos hablaron las bestias sagradas."

Rika: "Eso podría ser verdad, no recuerdan que Azulongmon: nos dijo que los bijuu , cuando están afuera de su portador, pueden tomar forma humana."

Guilmon: "Takato, Guilmon siente que esa chica es muy dulce. Guilmon cree que esa chica es muy linda para Takato."

Takato: "jajajaja cállate Guilmon."

Volviendo a la canción de cuna

 _Judicandus Homo Reus_

 _Hiue Ergo Parce Deus_

 _Pie Jesu Domine._

Fragmento tomado de D Gray man- Lala no komori uta

Naruto: "Cantas muy hermoso Ka-san"

Kyuubi: "Gracias Naru-chan." En eso se percató de las presencias de los niños elegidos y sus digimons. "Acérquense. Sé que están ahí, no sean tímidos."

Rika: "Nos descubrió."

Kyuubi: "Vamos linda, no te lastimare."

Kenta: "Vamos Rika, no hagas esperar a la dama, acércate a ella."

Rika: "Pero oigan. ¿Dónde están todos?"

Kenta: "Nos cuentas como te fue."

Takato: "No te preocupes Rika, yo te acompaño."

Rika: "¿y Juri?"

Henri: "Se la llevaron Kenta y Hirokazu, pero no te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos."

Rika: "uy. Estos idiotas, siempre es lo mismo."

Así Rika, Takato y Henri caminaron hasta donde estaba la bijuu pelirroja con apariencia de zorro.

Kyuubi: "mucho gusto jovencitos yo soy Hitomi Uzumaki y él es mi hijo Naruto." Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Rika.

Rika: "Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san, mi nombre es Rika, el castaño es Takato y el peli azul es Henri."

Takato: "Un gusto Uzumaki-san." Hizo una reverencia.

Henri: "Es todo un placer."

Rika: "Solo quería darle las gracias a su hijo por haberme rescatado en la pelea esa."

Kyuubi: "lo sé. A pesar de ser un cabeza hueca, nunca le ha gustado ver gente lastimada y menos cuando son chicas lindas."

Rika se sonrojo.

Naruto: "Ka-san, no soy un cabeza hueca."

Kyuubi: "Claro que lo eres pero bueno, ven recárgate en mí que es mejor que nos vayamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir."

Rika: "Si no tienen donde dormir, pueden venir a mi casa. Hay muchas habitaciones."

Kyuubi: "No queremos incomodar pero gracias linda." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Rika se sonrojaba.

Rika: "(sonrojada) no es problema enserio." ( _Pensando) porque siento que no me quiero despegar de este chico._

Kyuubi: "Creo que lo pensaremos un tiempo Rika-san, pero podrías decirnos donde hay un hotel cerca."

Rika: "claro. Vengan."

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Adaptandose

**DISCLAIMER:** **Yo no poseo ningún crédito con respecto a esta historia. Todo el Credito y Reconocimiento pertenece a Luis D. Wolf. Al igual que esta Historia.**

* * *

 **Cap. 2 adaptándose**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Naruto y Kyuubi habían llegado a Shinjuku y ese tiempo Rika y el resto de los tamers los ayudaban en lo que podían, algo que intrigo a Takato y Henri fue que se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña no los manda ni les gritaba a sus amigos como solía hacerlo, además en varias ocasiones Rika no dejaba de insistir en que Naruto y Kyuubi se mudaran a su casa ya que su madre y abuela aceptaron al momento de platicarles como el rubio la salvo cuando estaban enfrentado al monstruoso Delipa (D- reaper).

 _ **Flashback:**_

Ya ha pasado 4 días desde que Naruto y Kyuubi ayudaron en la pelea todo había vuelto a la normalidad todos los tamers volvían a sus vidas junto con sus camaradas.

 **Residencia de la familia Nonaka**.

Rumiko (madre de Rika): "Vaya Rika te vez más feliz de lo normal."

Rika: "Es que así me siento."

Seiko (abuela de Rika): "Eso me alegra."

Rumiko: "No será por ese chico moreno de dientes blancos que tanto te gusta."

Rika se estaba sonrojando y enojando por el tema.

Seiko: "No, hija yo creo que es más bien por el joven Matsuda, ese chico ha ayudado mucho a nuestra pequeña Rika."

Rika: (nerviosa y sonrojada) "¡Claro que no! Se equivocan en lo de Ryo, lo detesto. Se cree mejor que yo, en cambio Takato siempre me ayuda pero no se trata de él, además a él lo veo como un hermano que me cuida."

Rumiko: "¿Entonces el joven Wong?"

Rika: (sonrojada gritando)"No. Tampoco tiene que ver con Henry."

En eso interviene Renamon.

Renamon: (calmada) "Están equivocadas, es por el chico que le salvo la vida."

Rika quedo tiesa con esas palabras de su camarada, 'con estos amigos para que querer enemigos'. Eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente.

Rumiko: (sonriente) "Renamon, es un gusto verte. Pero dime ¿por qué siempre te escondes?"

Renamon: "Siento que soy de más ayuda escondida por si llegara a suceder algo, así puedo proteger a mi nueva familia."

Seiko: "Eso es bueno Renamon, pero sabes que en esta casa eres bienvenida, no hay necesidad de que te escondas."

Renamon: "No sé qué hacer, Rika es la que me dice que siempre este alerta."

Rumiko: "Deberías relajarte Renamon, no creo que pase nada, yo creo que se siente mucha paz ahora."

Seiko: "Cambiando de tema Renamon, podrías decirnos ¿quién es este príncipe que salvo a nuestra pequeña Rika?"

Renamon: "No sé mucho de él, solo que se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y que vive con su madre Hitomi. Llegaron de una manera muy extraña al momento en que estábamos luchando contra el Delipa."

Rumiko: "Te refieres a la cosa roja, que destruyo parte de Shinjuku."

Renamon: "Precisamente."

Seiko: "Vaya debe de ser un joven muy fuerte, ¿también tiene algún amigo como tú?"

Renamon: "¿se refiere a que si tiene algún digimon?"

Seiko asiente.

Renamon: "No. Él más bien peleo con sus propios medios, eso me tiene algo intrigada."

Seiko: "Vaya un muchacho que peleo, a puño limpio contra esas monstruosidades, ¿no será un súper héroe?"

Renamon: "No lo sé, pero de él salía una energía muy familiar para mí."

Rumiko: "Y dime ¿cómo es?"

Renamon: "Bueno parece tener la edad de Rika y…"

Rika: (enojada) "¡Renamon cállate! No tienes por qué decirles cosas que no les interesan."

Rumiko: (disgustada) "Rika no seas grosera, que Renamon sea tu compañera de pelea no significa que la trates como tal."

Renamon: (tranquila) "No se preocupe señora Nonaka."

Rika: (nerviosa) "Yo no tengo por qué decirles cosas que no les incumben." Se voltea cruzada de brazos.

Rumiko: (impresionada) "No puede ser."

Rika: "¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?"

Seiko: (impresionada como su hija) "Te has enamorado."

Rika se puso tan roja que a cierta Hyuga le daría envidia su rojo escarlata en la piel.

Rika: (nerviosa) "¡Cla… claro que no! Lo conozco de 4 días, solo es un amigo."

Seiko: "Vaya eso es extraño."

Rumiko: "Si. Ya que siempre tardo en hacer amigos."

Rika: (con la cabeza baja) "Es que, no sé por qué, él es diferente. Siento que él y yo nos podremos entender."

Rumiko: "¿Y dónde viven?"

Rika: "Dijeron que conseguirían un lugar para dormir, pero hasta la fecha no han conseguido un lugar para pasar la noche."

Seiko: "Que tal si les damos asilo aquí en la casa." Rika se empezó a colorar levemente.

Rumiko: (emocionada) "Que gran idea madre, tu qué opinas Rika, ¿te gustaría que tu príncipe se viniera a vivir un tiempo aquí?

Rika: (enrojecida) "Hagan lo que ustedes quieran."

Pasaron los días y Rika (aunque no lo quiera aceptar en verdad deseaba que Naruto y su madre vivieran en su casa). Intentaba convencer a Naruto y su madre de que fueran a vivir con ella y su familia.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Hitomi: (vergüenza) "¿Estas segura linda?"

Rika: "Vamos, no se apene señora Uzumaki, su hijo y usted nos ayudaron en esa pelea en la que Naruto me salvo, y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además mi madre y abuela fueron las de la idea.

Naruto: "Pero. ¿Rika-chan?"

Rika: (sonrojada) "No se pre… preocupen" (Pensado) _agrego 'chan' a mi nombre, no es que me moleste. Es más, me agrada pero será que quiere que seamos cercanos… ¡NO! No Rika, sácate esas ideas de la cabeza._ (Molesta) "No me llames Rika-chan, Naruto."

Hitomi: "Bueno pues, vamos." (Pensando _) Esto será divertido, parece que a esta niña le gusta Naru-chan._

Así se dirigieron a la residenciada las Nonaka, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una señora de edad, y una muchacha.

Rumiko: "Bienvenidos a la Residencia Nonaka, mi nombre es Rumiko Nonaka."

Naruto: (reverencia) "Es un gusto Rumiko-san, ¿pero dígame donde está la madre de Rika chan?"

Rumiko: (confundida y con una sonrisa) "Yo soy la madre de Rika."

Naruto: (con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba detrás de la nuca) "Perdone mi insolencia, es que al verla tan joven supuse que era su hermana."

Rumiko: "Gracias, y no te preocupes uhm."

Naruto: "oh disculpe me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Para Rika no pasó desapercibido esto. Parecía que Naruto estaba ligando a su madre, lo cual la puso algo celosa.

Naruto: "¿Y usted señora es?"

Seiko: "Mi nombre es Seiko. Soy la abuela de Rika, pero no te preocupes por las formalidades, puedes decirme abuela. Todos sus amigos me dicen abuela."

Rumiko: "¿Y usted me imagino que es la madre de este jovencito tan educado?"

Hitomi: "Así es. Hitomi Uzumaki, un placer. Sabe, no tengo como agradecerle la hospitalidad que nos está brindando."

Seiko: "No se preocupe, ya que su hijo salvo a nuestra pequeña, nosotras somos las que estamos en deuda."

Rumiko: "Bueno, que le parece si la llevo a su habitación Hitomi-san, mientras Rika lleva al joven Naruto a la de él.

Rika se sonrojo al escuchar dichas palabras de su madre.

* * *

Así caminaron un poco y llegaron a la habitación de Naruto. Dicha habitación era mucho más grande que su pequeño apartamento en Konoha, había una cama y un closet donde poner su ropa, también un pequeño mueble para colocar objetos y un librero.

Rika: (sonrojada)" Bueno Naruto esta será tu habitación, está enfrente de la mía, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. Oh también una advertencia, no se te ocurra pensar o hacer algo pervertido." (Pensando) _¿Por qué le dije eso? Rika deja de pensar esas cosas pervertidas, tú no eres así._

Naruto: (sonrisa zorruna) "Gracias Rika-chan."

Rika: (nerviosa) "Bue… bueno am te dejare acomodar tus cosas, nos vemos en un rato." (Molesta) "¡y deja de llamarme Rika-chan!"

Naruto: (sonrisa marca Uzumaki) "Hai Rika-chan."

Rika: (sonrojada y molesta) "Deja esa sonrisa estúpida Naruto, nos vemos al rato."

Por otro lado, Hitomi se sentía en el cielo ya que por fin estaba fuera de la jaula y podía tener una vida normal.

Rumiko: (sonriendo) "Se ve muy feliz Hitomi-san."

Hitomi: "Es gracias a ustedes."

Rumiko: "Por favor no tanta formalidad. Creo que podremos ser muy buenas amigas, o hasta familia."

Hitomi: "Así que ya lo noto también."

Rumiko: "Si. Al parecer a mi hija le gusta su hijo, pero es algo orgullosa para aceptarlo."

Hitomi: "Cree que necesitan un empujón."

Rumiko: "Primero creo que deberíamos ver cómo se desarrolla su reciente amistad."

Hitomi: "Estoy de acuerdo."

Rumiko: "Bueno. Le he dejado algo de ropa para que se pueda cambiar, a su hijo. Si quiere, lo podremos llevar a conseguir ropa después."

Hitomi: "A mino me gustaría incomodar."

Rumiko: "No es nada de eso Hitomi, sé que han pasado por varias cosas desagradables, me lo conto Renamon, la digimon camarada de mi hija. Por favor acepte esto como el regalo de una hermana futura."

Hitomi: "Bueno. Gracias."

Rumiko: "La cena estará lista en unos minutos, por favor no duden en pasar a la sala con nosotras."

Hitomi: "Gracias."

 _ **En la sala.**_

Seiko: "Rika puedes ir a avisar al joven Naruto que ya está la comida."

Rika: "Claro abuela."

Seiko: "Esta niña está muy enamorada del joven Naruto."

Aparece Renamon.

Renamon: "De eso no tengo duda, señora Seiko."

 _ **Con Naruto.**_

Rika entra sin tocar como su mala costumbre a la habitación de Naruto.

Rika: "Oye Naruto, ya está la…. (Sonrojada) cena." Rika estaba viendo a Naruto descubierto de su torso, un muy definido torso para un chico de 13 años.

Naruto: (Sonrisa zorruna) "Gracias Rika-chan."

Naruto se terminó de vestir y traía su pantalón naranja clásico, con una camiseta negra y el símbolo del remolino.

Rika: (enojada) "¿Qué hacías semi-desnudo Naruto?"

Naruto: "¿Cambiando mi ropa sucia por limpia? Y ¿tú, por qué no te anuncias antes de entrar?"

Rika: "Lo siento, no se repetirá."

Mientras la cena transcurría muy amigablemente, una rubia de pechos generosos estaba muy bipolar, primero se alegró de que el traidor Uchiha había sido recuperado, luego se enfureció con dicho Uchiha ya que el ninja que consideraba como su nieto o tal vez su hijo había desaparecido y ahora estaba triste porque nunca lo volvería a ver, pero sabía que no estaba sola ya que su compañero de equipo la estaba acompañando en su dolor, al igual que el Sensei peli plata de su pequeño hijo.

Tsunade: (solloza) "Llévense a este traidor, no lo quiero ver frente a mí, ya recibirá su castigo."

XxX: "Tranquila Tsunade-chan, veras que lo encontraremos."

Tsunade: (llorando) "Eso quiero creer Jiraiya."

Jiraiya: "A ver Kakashi, podrías repetirme ¿cómo es que Naruto desapareció?"

Kakashi: "Vera, justo cuando llegamos, Naruto había interceptado a Sasuke, pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta algo que parecía ser un brazo tomo a Sakura. Lo que causo que Naruto enfureciera y la salvara, entonces entro por donde salió el brazo y el agujero desapareció con Naruto adentro."

Tsunade: "¿Pero qué disparates estas diciendo Kakashi? eso no puede ser posible."

Kakashi: "Déjeme decirle que eso es muy posible Tsunade-sama ya que si no me equivoco esa sería otra dimensión, podríamos ir a rescatar a Naruto, si yo supiera a que dimensión se fue yo iría a por él."

Jiraiya: "Si mal no recuerdo, el Sharingan es capaz de abrir puertas a otras dimensiones, pero sería muy peligroso arriesgarse y no volver."

Kakashi: "Eso me temo. (Con la cabeza agachada) pero no me rendiré. Juro que traeré a Naruto de vuelta, por ustedes y por mi Sensei."

Tsunade: (más calmada y feliz) "Eso me alegra Kakashi, ahora que veo de que eres capaz. Creo que es hora de que leas estos pergaminos que dejaron el 4to hokage y su esposa, los padres de Naruto, pero antes de que los leas necesito que este Kurenai presente."

Kakashi: (nervioso) "Kurenai, pe… pero ¿para qué necesitamos a Kurenai-san?"

Tsunade: "Eso es algo que les incumbe a ambos."

Jiraiya: "Así es Kakashi, ya que tú al ser pupilo de Minato y Kurenai de Kushina esto les concierne a ambos, ya que fue algo que prometieron cuando eran Chunin."

Tsunade: "Nosotros como padrinos de Naruto no podemos decirle nada, pero ustedes si ya que esa promesa no es algo que el Sandaime haya prohibido, a decir verdad esto se le revelaría a Naruto al pasar el examen Chunin."

Kakashi: "¿Y puedo saber de qué trata el documento?"

Tsunade: "No por el momento, tendrás que esperar a que regrese Kurenai."

Kakashi: "¿Cuándo será eso?"

Tsunade: "Te lo revelaremos en dos días, y ella regresa mañana."

Kakashi: "Bueno si no me necesitan por ahora me retiro, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla."

Tsunade: "Gracias Kakashi."

Y así desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Jiraiya: ¿"Crees que es correcto decirles que Minato y Kushina querían que ellos se hicieran cargo de Naruto y lo adoptaran al terminar el examen Chunin?"

Tsunade: "Si les decimos, esto motivara a Kakashi a decirle a Kurenai lo que siente y también intentara buscar a Naruto."

Jiraiya: "Vaya, parece que tenías unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga, aunque se me hace algo peligroso que Kakashi viaje por las dimensiones."

Tsunade: "Lo sé, aunque esta desaparición de Naruto, retrasara un poco los planes de akatsuki. Eso es algo beneficioso para las aldeas ninjas pero… (Triste) perjudica mi corazón de madre."

Jiraiya: "Bueno Tsunade, me debo de ir."

Tsunade: (semblante triste) "Jiraiya, podrías acompañarme un rato más con unas copas de sake, no quiero estar sola."

Lo que vio Jiraiya le sorprendió, frente a él estaba una Tsunade derrotada, vulnerable. Así que decidió que no podía dejarla sola, ya que de seguro estaba pasándola muy mal.

Jiraiya: "Claro Tsunade, no podría dejar a mi gran amor sola."

Tsunade: "Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo ganas de golpearte."

Mientras lejos una peli rosa estaba triste rodeada por sus amigas que no sabían por qué.

XXX: "Ya dinos Sakura, si no lo sacas de tu pecho no te sentirás mejor."

XxX: "Es… eso es ver… verdad Sakura-san."

Sakura: "Es que por mi culpa Naruto desapareció."

Ino: (impresionada) "¿Cómo que Naruto desapareció?"

Justo en ese momento apareció Kakashi, por esos rumbos escuchando la plática.

Hinata: (desesperada) "Dime Sakura como fue que Naruto-kun desapareció."

Sakura: (al borde de las lágrimas) "Es que…"

Hinata: (desesperada) "¡Dime! No te quedes callada."

Sakura: (lágrimas en sus ojos) "Es que es complicado de decir."

Hinata: (furiosa) "Creo que tu no quieres que Naruto-kun se salve ¿verdad? Pues qué más da, siempre fuiste la perra de Sasuke, maldita perrakura."

Ino: "Hinata clámate. No tienes por qué decirle esas cosas a Sakura."

Hinata: "¿Y tú qué sabes de eso, eh? también me vas a decir que Naruto fue importante para ti."

Ino: (sonrojada) "Uhm, yo solo lo considero un buen amigo."

Hinata: "Eso es mentira." Prepara su golpe cuando aparecieron 5 sombras, 2 agarrando a Hinata, 2 protegiendo a las chicas y una mirándola severamente."

Xxx: "Me decepcionas Hinata, rebajarte a esto solo por tu obsesión."

Hinata: (grito) "No es una obsesión, padre."

Hiashi: (grito) "Cállate, sé muy bien que Uzumaki se ha ganado el respeto de nosotros, pero no debiste, repito no debiste actuar como lo acabas de hacer, Gai, Neji lleven a Hinata a casa, la plática la terminaremos allá"

XXX: "¿Chicas están bien?"

Ino: "Gracias Kurenai Sensei, Kakashi Sensei."

Hiashi: "Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija, por favor discúlpenla."

Ino: "No se preocupe Hyuga-sama, Hinata no actuó como ella misma."

Hiashi: "Bueno chicas me retiro, adiós." Se va caminado muy tranquilamente al recinto del Clan Hyuga.

Kakashi: "Bueno Sakura, ese asunto de Naruto será revelado en 2 días pero veo que necesitas desahogarte"

Sakura: (triste) "Lo siento Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi abraza a Sakura para reconfortarla.

Sakura: "Yo tuve la culpa, Sensei si no hubiera sido por la estúpida promesa de que trajera a Sasuke, no hubiera pasado nada de esto."

Kakashi: "Ya Sakura tranquila, no tuviste la culpa solo actuaste en defensa del equipo 7, para verlo completo así como una familia."

Kurenai: "Kakashi ¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablan?"

Kakashi: "Te lo digo en un momento Kurenai-chan, Ino."

Ino: "¿Si Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi: "Lleva a Sakura a su casa, y si no es mucho pedir no la dejes sola esta noche por que veo que necesitara desahogarse."

Ino: "Hai, vamos Sakura."

Cuando comenzaron a alejarse las chicas la mujer de ojos color escarlata se quedó con el peli plata.

Kurenai: "Y bien Kakashi, ¿qué paso con Naruto?"

Kakashi: "Pues Naruto ha desaparecido."

Kurenai sintió eso como un frio cubetaso de agua.

Kurenai: "¿Cómo paso eso?"

Kakashi: "Fue en la misión de recuperación de Sasuke."

Kurenai: (desesperada) "Pero tenemos que buscarlo Kakashi, Naruto no puede valerse por sí mismo."

Kakashi: "Kurenai."

Kurenai: "¿Que si lo atrapa tu sabes quién?"

Kakashi: "Kurenai! (Abrazándola) Tranquilízate, lo voy a recuperar te lo prometo, le prometí a Sensei y a Kushina-sama que jamás dejaría que Naruto estuviera en peligro."

Kurenai: (devolviendo el abrazo) "Kakashi."

Kakashi: "Vayamos a casa."

 **Mientras con Naruto.**

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que se establecieron en la residencia Nonaka y pasaron muchos acontecimientos. Kyuubi seguía entrenando en Taijutsu a Naruto para que no se oxidara pero eso no significaba que ahora como su ¨Ka-san¨ fuera a ser más sensible con esto, ambos terminaban con varios moretes y discutiendo, lo cual hacia parecer que si eran en realidad madre e hijo. También un día fue el representante de Rumiko y vio a Kyuubi a la que le ofreció trabajo al deslumbrarlo con su hermosa figura, Kyuubi se rehusó pero termino convenciéndola ya que Rumiko le dijo que era muy confiable. También hubo unos pocos incidentes donde Rika se molestaba con Naruto por haber entrado al baño cuando ella estaba a media ducha, o que ocurría un accidente que los hacia pasar un rato algo embarazoso. Otros también como que comenzó a conocer más a los tamers con quien logro llevarse a pedir de boca ya que Takato y Henri eran muy buenos con él, el único que parecía que lo detestaba era Ryo, porque sentía celos de que nuestro rubio héroe viviera con la Nonoka.

Pero esto nos lleva a una noche en una cena con las Nonaka y los Uzumaki.

Naruto: (grita) "¿Pero porque?"

Hitomi: "Porque ya no estamos en la aldea, puede que los combates que hagamos te sirvan para defenderte, o para ayudar a tus amigos con los digimon salvajes pero estamos en otro lugar Naru chan yo ya tengo trabajo. Y tu iras a la escuela."

Naruto: "Pero sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas, Ka-san."

Hitomi: "Por eso mismo, además tú fuiste el de la idea de hacer una nueva vida eso implica conseguir dinero, y por lo que me dijo Rumiko se necesita la escuela para poder conseguir un trabajo."

Naruto: "Mierda, en estos momentos es cuando más extraño Konoha."

Hitomi: "no podemos hacer más, así que báñate y vete a dormir por que mañana iras a la escuela. Ya está todo listo."

Naruto: (molesto) "Está bien."

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Hitomi: "Naruto levántate."

Naruto: "5 minutos más."

Hitomi: "Si no te levantas, Seiko no te hará el desayuno."

Naruto: "Ya voy, ya voy pero no me dejen sin desayunar."

Hitomi: "Ahí tienes todas tus cosas."

Naruto: "está bien."

 **Un desayuno más tarde**

Naruto: "¿Dónde está Rika chan?"

Rumiko: "Ella se va muy temprano, dice que no le gusta que la sigan."

Naruto: "Bueno. Uhm ¿por dónde debo ir?"

A lo lejos se apareció un conocido castaño para los Uzumaki.

Takato: "Hey Naruto."

Hitomi: (sonriendo) "Buenos días Takato-chan."

Takato:" Buenos días Uzumaki san, Nonaka san."

Rumiko: "Buenos días joven Matsuda."

Hitomi: "Takato podrías dejar que Naruto te acompañe a tu escuela."

Takato:" ¿cómo?"

Hitomi: "Si, veras es que lo inscribimos en tu escuela."

Takato: "Con mucho gusto Uzumaki-san."

Hitomi: "llámame Hitomi."

Takato: "Seguro que si Hitomi-san, vamos Naruto."

Hitomi: "Bien Naruto espero que te vaya bien nos vemos más al rato."

Naruto: "Bueno adiós Ka-san" (besa la mejilla de Hitomi)

En el camino Takato y Naruto iban hablando muy amigablemente hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

Takato: "bueno Naruto, en el descanso nos vemos para platicar con Henri, Kenta y Hirokazu."

Naruto: "¿Qué hay de Rika-chan? ¿No se junta con ustedes?"

Takato: "Eso es muy pocos veces pero solo conmigo y Henri, no acostumbra a juntarse con Hirokazu o Kenta, ya que siempre la cabrean pero bueno nos vemos al rato Naruto."

Naruto: "Seguro que sí."

Takato: "adiós."

Cuando se separaron Naruto empezó a buscar su aula.

Naruto: "5-3, 6-1, 6-2 aquí esta." Naruto toco la puerta y fue atendido por una señorita de cabello largo marrón.

XXX: "¿si, que se te ofrece?"

Naruto: "a vera señorita lo que pasa es que me entregaron esta hoja en la dirección y me dijeron que viniera a esta aula."

XXX: "Ya veo. Bueno, adelante."

Naruto paso y miro unas pocas caras conocidas, como Takato, Henri, Yuri, Kenta, Hirokazu, pero a quien reconoció y no le quito la vista de encima fue a cierta pelirroja de ojos lila, que también se le quedo viendo algo sonrojada.

XXX: "Bueno clase, por lo que ven tenemos un nuevo alumno. Hola yo soy Kasumi puedes presentarte ante la clase diciendo tu nombre, tus gustos, disgustos, tus aspiraciones y su pasatiempo.

Naruto: "Déjà vu"

Srita. Kasumi: "¿Perdón?"

Naruto: "No olvídelo, es que pensé haber escuchado eso antes pero bueno. Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, estar con mis amigos Takato, Henri, Rika-chan, Hirokazu Kenta; y entrenar en combate con mi madre porque dice que quiere tener un hijo fuerte, odio esperar los 3 minutos que tarda en hacerse el ramen, tampoco me gusta las personas que juzgan a los demás por su apariencia antes de conocerlas, mis aspiraciones es vivir en completa paz y calma sin preocupaciones y mi pasatiempo es dibujar. (Digamos que le agarro amor al dibujo en sus tiempos libres)

Srita. Kasumi: "Bueno Uzumaki-san parece que ya conocías unas cuantas personas de aquí, así que parece que no habrá tanto problema en acoplarte, por ahora siéntate junto a Nasuda y Nonaka, lo bueno es que ahora que llegas no haremos mucho hoy será más bien como un descanso para que conozcas a la clase, está bien.

* * *

Naruto: "Hola chicos parece que estaremos en la misma clase."

Takato: "Eso es genial no crees Henri."

Henri: "Exacto viejo, esto será lo mejor."

Naruto: (preocupado) "Rika-chan ¿te preocupa algo?"

Rika: (nerviosa, sonrisa falsa) "no, no te preocupes Naruto." (Pensando _) porque últimamente tengo estas ideas de Naruto, primero fue Ryo una persona cálida pero superior, ahora que tengo a Naruto viviendo con migo no puedo decir que no me agrade, más bien, más bien…_

 **Cabeza de Rika…**

Terriermon: BIENVENIDOS AL DEBATE MENTAL DE RIKA DONDE ESTA DISPUESTA A VER POR CUAL DE ESTOS 3 CHICOS ESTA ENAMORAD.

Rika: (avergonzada) "¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Terriermon? ¿Por qué usas un traje con un moño rojo? "

Terriermon: "MOMANTAI RIKA MOMANTAE ESTA ES TU MENTE NO LA VIDA REAL ASI QUE COMENCEMOS."

Rika: (nerviosa y sonrojada) "¿co… comenzar con qué?"

Terriermon: "DETRÁS DE LA CORTINA NUMERO UNO, ES MORENO DE OJOS AZULES LE GUSTA EL DUELO DE CARTAS, CON UNA SONRISA CARISMATICA… RYO AKIYAMA!"

Rika: (confundida) "Ryo ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ryo: "Solo estoy aquí porque tú quieres, mi hermosa Rika."

Rika: "cállate!"

Fan girls: "kyaaaa! que guapo es."

Terriermon: "DETRÁS DE LA CORTINA NUMERO DOS, TENEMOS UN CASTAÑO MUY SENTIMENTAL, A AYUDADO EN VARIAS OCACIONES Y ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA RIKA… TAKATO MATSUDA."

Fan girls: "Él es muy lindo."

Rika: (nerviosa) "Ta… ¿Takato?"

Takato: (sonriendo) "Hola Rika."

Presentador: "Y POR ULTIMO Y PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE TEMEOS AL RUBIO DE OJOS AZULES Y MARCAS ZORRUNAS, ES MUY AMABLE Y BUEN AMIGO… NARUTO UZUMAKI."

Fan girls: "kyaaaaaaaa! Sus marcas son tan lindas."

Rika: "Naruto."

Naruto: (sonriendo) "¿Que pasa Rika chan?"

Terriermon: "Muy bien Rika es hora de elegir te quedaras con Ryo, Takato o Naruto."

Rika: (confundida) "Es que yo no sé."

Terriermon: "Rika, se nos acaba el tiempo… Rika."

 **Fuera de la cabeza de Rika, hora del descanso.**

Naruto: "Rika-chan."

Rika: "Me quedare con Naruto."

Naruto: (confundido) "¿A qué te refieres Rika-chan?"

Cuando Rika se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón y sus amigos la miraban se quedó muy roja.

Henri: (preocupado) "Rika ¿te sientes bien?"

Rika: (nerviosa) "Yo, si me siento bien, jejeje." (Pensando) _por poco me descubren._

Takato: "¿A qué te referías con me quedare con Naruto?"

Rika se puso muy roja y Naruto comenzó a recordar a cierta Hyuga que se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba con él.

Rika: (nerviosa) Nada que te importe googlehead.

Henri: "Rika podrías venir un segundo." Dijo Henri mientras dejaba a Naruto platicando con Takato, ya que parecían hermanos.

Rika: (nerviosa) "¿Qué pasa Henri?"

Henri: "¿eso mismo te iba a preguntar? Nunca habías actuado así de extraña Rika, ¿acoso será que…?"

Rika: (sonrojada) "Claro que no me gusta Naruto"

Henri: "Pues tu cara dice lo contrario."

Rika quedo helada, no movía ni un musculo.

Henri: (adoptando su pose pensativa) "me lo suponía."

Rika: (nerviosa) "Henri, no puedes decir nada."

Henri: "Entonces ¿aceptas que te gusta Naruto?"

Rika: "Claro que no."

Henri: "segura, por qué." Señalo donde Naruto y se miraba que estaba rodeado por muchas chicas entre ellas ¿Juri?

Rika: "NARUTO!"

Naruto: (asustado y corriendo) "No Sakura-chan no me pegues, no lo volveré a hacer."

Rika: (molesta y correteándolo) "Que Sakura ni que nada, soy Rika."

Naruto se detuvo en seco pensado en esas palabras.

Rika: (zangoloteando a Naruto) "por qué te juntas con tantas mujeres, acaso piensas crear un Harem!"

Pero Naruto seguía ido en sus palabras, lo que dejo extrañada a Rika ya que Naruto no reaccionaba, parecía que estaba mirando a un lugar muy ajeno a ella, entonces lo soltó y lo llevo a caminar, hasta que se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

Rika: (preocupada) "¿Naruto te encuentras bien?"

Naruto: "Claro Rika-chan, solo recordaba mi viejos tiempos, es que cuando te enojaste me recordaste una amiga que deje en Konoha, no es que siempre me golpeara ella si no que ella me gustaba."

Estas palabras asían que a Rika le fuera difícil respirar.

Rika: (indiferente) "¿Por qué me dices esto?"

Naruto: "Pero estoy seguro que ella no me miraba de otra manera más que como su hermano, eso lo entendí cuando me vine para acá con mi madre."

Entonces paso algo que fue totalmente extraño para Rika sentía ganas de reconfortar a Naruto y lo abrazo por puro reflejo, lo cual extraño un poco al joven ninja sabiendo cómo era el comportamiento de la joven tamer, así se quedaron un rato Naruto abrazado de sus pies, mientras Rika lo abrazaba.

Naruto: "lo bueno de ahora es que aquí tengo más gente que me quiere y una muy buena amiga, gracias Rika-chan."

Rika: (muy, muy sonrojada y sonriendo) "De nada Naruto."

Así termino ese día en la escuela, a los días siguientes aun que les cueste creerlo Naruto era todo un prodigio, a veces dejaba un clon de sombra que aprendiera por él y eso solo era cuan Hitomi quería enseñarle una técnica nueva al rubio.

También dejo su vestimenta naranja para cambiarla por una camisa Negra con un zorro en la espalda, un par de jeans azules y unos tenis negros. También hubo más encuentros algo incómodos entre él y Rika, ya que Rumiko y Hitomi hacían a veces cosas que avergonzaban a sus respectivos hijos. Aunque por el lado de las peleas Naruto apoyaba mucho a los Tamers con sus tácticas ninja y siempre opacaba a Ryo algo que Rika agradecía, ya que siempre que Ryo tenía la oportunidad de verse como el héroe de Rika llegaba Naruto opacándolo.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**


End file.
